I'm Gonna Love You
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: Prompt from Guest: Could you do next Esmeralda x Madellaine pairing. Slightly AU of first Hunchback movie with mostly same plot, but with Madellaine and Sarousch in it. Sarousch is shady nobleman who works for Frollo and has his own crimal network and Madellaine is his unwilling partner of crime. Esmeralda meets Madellaine during Festival of Fools and they fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Madellaine loved it when Sarousch took her to Notre Dame.

Yes, it usually involved a visit to Frollo (who creeped her out to no end), but it also meant that she could visit the one person she could count as a friend.

Racing up the stairs towards the bell tower, she beamed at the sight of the sunrise through the open balcony.

"Quasi?" she glanced around, only to frown when there was no reply, "Quasi?"

When there was still no reply, she sighed, moving to head back downstairs… until she heard the chirping. Rushing over to Hugo the gargoyle, she beamed at the sight of the baby bird in his mouth. "Good morning…" she whispered, "… look how big you got! Are you going to fly today?"

The bird chirped uncertainly, as she lifted it into her hands, "It's the Festival of Fools today! It's the best time to fly!"

The bird still wouldn't budge, so Madellaine started to bounce her hands up and down in encouragement. "Think of the music, the juggling, the dancing!" Once the bird started to flap its wings frantically, she slowly moved her hands out from under it, giggling when the bird noticed, catching it once again.

As a flock of birds flew past the cathedral, the baby bird chirped eagerly, following them with his eyes.

"Go on…" She whispered, "… nobody wants to be cooped up forever." With another gentle bounce, the bird flew off, leaving Madellaine behind.

"I thought he'd never leave."

Madellaine spun around and beamed at the sight of Quasimodo limping towards her, a fond smile on his face.

"Well… Hugo should be happy, right?" Madellaine knew that Quasi was the only one she could say these things to… Sarousch and Frollo would just scold her for having an overactive imagination. "It's the Festival today… the Feast of Fools? Will you be watching?"

Quasi gently took her hand in between his own two large hands, stroking it gently with his thumb. "You know how much I love your act."

"Even if all I do is stand there and look pretty?"

"You'll get your chance someday." Quasi tried to give her a reassuring smile, "Sarousch will see your potential someday."

As he let go of her hands, and headed back inside, Madellaine frowned. "Why don't you sneak out… hide in the crowd to watch?"

"Come on Madellaine, I wouldn't fit in out there. I'm not… normal."

Gently patting her friend on the back, Madellaine cautiously spoke up. "I-I really think you should go. You can try some of the food, bob for apples, dance?"

When Quasi didn't reply, Madellaine had another tactic.

"You don't want to stay cooped up here forever either… right? Just grab a fresh tunic and cloak, and you can meet me around the back of the magic show and we can go around the markets and- "

"- Thank you." Quasi gently interrupted her nervous rambling, "But you're forgetting one thing."

Almost immediately, Madellaine knew what he was talking about, nervously taking a step back as she glanced around. If either of them heard what she was-

"- My apologies Claude." A thin hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from Quasi, "I honestly thought I'd taught her some manners!"

Madellaine winced as the grip on her wrist tightened, just as Frollo strode past, a sneer on his face.

"Indeed… Quasimodo. Missing something?"

Quasimodo quickly grabbed the said items, not daring to look Madellaine in the eyes, especially as Sarousch pulled her to one side.

"So… you want your little friend to watch you?" he hummed, tipping her chin up so that she looked him in the eye.

"I-I just thought- "

"- now, now my dear. You know how I feel about you thinking." Sarousch smirked as she lowered her gaze, "Besides, me and Claude are government officials, we have to be there. You have to be there to look pretty… Quasimodo can't do that. It's better he stay up here."

"I-I didn't mean to upset you!"

Sarousch just shook his head, sighing sadly. "After all that I've done for you… taking you in when no-one else would, giving you somewhere warm to stay, food to eat, the clothes on your back, a good life! And here you are… trying to turn against me!"

Madellaine hung her head in shame, "I'm sorry."

"You two don't know what it's truly like out there…" Frollo spoke up, "… we do. The world is cruel and wicked! We are the only ones you can trust! Anyone else would take advantage of you."

"Exactly!" Sarousch piped up, "We are the only ones who'll defend you."

"You are good to us!" Quasimodo pleaded, trying to speak up in defence of Madellaine, "W-we're sorry!"

Frollo and Sarousch glanced at each, coming to a silent decision in their minds, before Sarousch nodded and grabbed Madellaine, dragging her out of the area.

"Remember Quasimodo…" she heard Frollo whisper, "… this is your sanctuary."

If this was Quasi's sanctuary… then where was hers?


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebus frowned as he and Frollo made their way to the battlements.

The screams of the previous Captain of the Guards still rung in his ears.

"Ah Captain…" Frollo waved over an extravagantly dressed man, with shoulder-length, black hair, "… meet Lord Sarousch, my most loyal advisor, and the financier of the circus, that I'm sure you've seen coming into the city."

"…. Yes, I did."

Personally, Phoebus thought that the crew looked a little bit shifty, but he didn't dare voice these concerns out loud. Instead, he bowed his head, straightening up as the Lord strode closer.

"I hear you have a fantastic reputation Captain…" he chuckled, circling the younger man, "… We expect only the best from you."

"And the best you will get Sir."

The pair seemed to like this answer, both nodding, before Frollo turned his attention to the city down below, "You've come back to Paris in its darkest hour. You will help us save the people from being tricked and mis-led."

"Mis-led Sir?"

"Look…" Frollow gestured down onto the streets, where Phoebus could just about see the heads of people wandering around, including the beautiful gypsy girl he'd seen dancing and fighting earlier, "… gypsies. They live outside of the normal order and their heathen ways do nothing but bring out the worst in people. After the most recent crime wave, we know that they must be stopped!"

Phoebus frowned, "I was called back because of a few fortune tellers and palm readers?"

And there was only a crime wave occasionally? When the gypsies had been in the city for a few decades now?

It didn't seem completely right.

"They are a plague on the city!" Sarousch announced dramatically, "We've been trying to take them out one….by…. one."

The man was squishing ants on the wall, as Frollo lifted one of the stones to reveal a whole colony of ants.

"Yes…" Frollo agreed, "…and yet, with all our efforts, they have thrived. We believe they have a safe haven somewhere in the city… a nest if you will. They call it, the Court of Miracles."

Phoebus frowned again, "So, what do you want me to do about it?"

The stone was slammed back into place and moved about, effectively killing the colony.

"You make your point… vividly, Sir."

Sarousch laughed, a high cackle that made Phoebus's toes curl, "Oh Frollo, I like this one. Can we interest you in some- "

Suddenly the sounds of cheering rose up from the streets, causing Frollo to sigh. "Duty calls I'm afraid Sarousch. Captain, have you ever been to a gypsy festival?"

"Not that I can recall Sir."

"Then this should be an educational experience. Come along."

…..

Madellaine forced the smile on her face as Sarousch pranced about the stage, moving to her assigned position as the festival continued all around them. Their act wasn't the same as making the elephant disappear, but with the Feast of Fools, Sarousch's men could still 'work their magic'.

As the gypsy King made himself known, Madellaine frowned as a hooded figure was dragged into the celebrations.

A very familiar figure.

Seeing that Sarousch was finished with the show, she took the opportunity to sneak away, hoping to catch up with the cloaked figure.

However, before she could catch up to the figure, a group of giggling girls barrelled into her, her hands frantically grabbing onto whatever she could get a hold of as she stumbled back. With a loud yelp, she fell through a tent door, her hands grabbing onto a curtain…. Which then fell on top of her.

"HEY!" A female voice cried out as she hit the ground hard. There was silence for a few moments, before the same voice cautiously asked if she was alright.

"I-I'm sorry…" Madellaine struggled to get free of the curtain, "…. I didn't mean to- I-I'm sorry!"

"Well, you're not hurt are you? Here, let me see!"

As a hand pulled the curtain away from her face, Madellaine couldn't help but stare up at the woman standing above her.

"See…" the woman beamed at her, "… no harm done." She slowly helped Madellaine to her feet, "You just need to be a little more careful next time, okay?"

"Y-Yeah… thank you!"

The woman winked at her, before closing the tent.

Dazed, a stunned smile on her face, Madellaine stood there for a few moments, before shaking her head and turning to head back into the ground, trying to find the cloaked figure again.

It was at this moment, that Captain Phoebus led his team of officers into the streets, protecting Judge Frollo and Lord Sarousch as the pair settled into their own private seats on the stage, where they could watch the festival in safety.

"Come one! Come all!"

Madellaine frowned when she realised that she was right next to the stage, as the gypsy king suddenly disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke… and the most beautiful woman in the world appeared.

The same woman who had helped her earlier.

Esmerelda

Stunned, Madellaine watched as Esmerelda danced around the stage, her sultry red dress emphasising every curve. As the men whooped and whistled in delight, Esmerelda slid into the splits, catching Madellaine's eyes and winking.

Madellaine felt like her face was on fire.

It was then that the gypsy king re-appeared on the stage, calling out that it was now time to crown the King of Fools, with Esmerelda pulling several people onto the stage…. Including the familiar cloaked figure she had been trying to catch earlier.

Feeling ill, like her heart was sinking into her stomach, Madellaine desperately tried to catch someone's attention, needing them to leave the hunched figure alone.

If it was who she thought it was, then he could never be revealed.

But it was too late.

Esmerelda tugged at the man's face, only to recoil in horror, and Madellaine felt like her heart was breaking.

Quasimodo looked so scared as the crowd called out insult after insult, with Frollo and Sarousch leaning forwards in interest.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, don't panic!" The gypsy king desperately tried to calm everyone down, "We asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here he is! Quasimodo, the hunchback of Notre Dame!"

From there, they were led on a giant parade through the streets, to the centre of the city, just outside of Notre Dame.

Everything seemed to be going right and Madellaine couldn't help but join in with the celebrations, clapping along with the crowd and joining in with the dances. When she caught Quasimodo's eyes, she gave him the best, reassuring smile that she could, beaming when he flushed in delight, giving her a shy wave.

Which is why the tomato was a surprise.

Madellaine gasped as her best friend was suddenly subjected to handfuls of rotten fruit. "Stop!" she cried out, desperately trying to stop them, pulling at the arms and even trying to push them away. When that didn't work, as ropes were then used to hold Quasimodo still, the platform spinning wildly, she clambered onto the stage.

Ignoring the crowds' laughter as she slipped on the spoiled fruit, staining her dress, Madellaine threw herself over Quasimodo, shielding him as much as she could.

"Look! The monster has his own little whore!"

"Ignore them." She whispered, wincing as he called out for Frollo to help them, "Just ignore them!"

…

Phoebus glanced frantically between the horrific scene, the young woman desperately trying to protect bell-ringer, and the two men seated in the box. "Sirs! Permission to stop this cruelty?!"

The pair smirked, with Frollo leaning forwards. "Not just yet…. A lesson needs to be learnt here."

Suddenly, a hush fell over the crowd, prompting the three men to look back at the scene. The gorgeous gypsy girl from before was now walking onto the stage.

….

Madellaine couldn't hear anything over the sound of her own heartbeat and the blood pounding through her veins.

"Hey…"

She couldn't help but flinch at the gentle voice and the soothing hand that was placed on her shoulder.

"Hey, you don't need to be afraid… I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

Slowly, Madellaine glanced up, watching as Esmerelda smiled warmly at her, the sun behind her appearing like a halo… like an angel that had been sent to save them.

"I'm sorry…" Esmerelda knelt down, untying her sash and using it to wipe the rotting fruit off of Quasimodo and Madellaine, "… this wasn't supposed to happen."

Madellaine had just started to relax, when the voice of Frollo cut through the silence.

"You! Gypsy girl! Get down from there at once!"

"Yes, Your Honour, just as soon as I free this poor creature."

"I forbid it!"

Madellaine gasped as Esmerelda growled in anger. Removing a dagger that was strapped to her leg, the gypsy girl sliced through the ropes like they were butter, allowing Madellaine to help Quasimodo to his feet.

"How dare you defy me!" Frollo snarled in anger.

"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people! You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help!"

"Silence!"

"Justice!"

There was a shocked silence for a few seconds before Frollo spoke up again, "Mark my words gypsy, you will pay for your insolence!"

"Well then, I think we crowned the wrong King of Fools… the only fool I see, is YOU!"

The crowd gasped as the crown that Quasimodo had been wearing, was thrown in the direction of Frollo and Sarousch.

….

Phoebus winced as the festival crown landed in front of Frollo.

The next command came as no surprise.

"Captain, arrest her!"

Phoebus sighed and snapped his fingers, signalling for his officers to arrest the gypsy girl.

…..

Madellaine tensed up, shivers running down her spine as the guards got closer and closer.

Esmerelda didn't sound fussed at all, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine… so there's ten of you and one of me. What's a poor girl to do?" She pulled a hanky out of her dress and sniffed, wiping her eyes before blowing her nose and vanishing in a cloud of red smoke.

Frollo hissed and took a step back in alarm, "Witchcraft!"

"Oh boys! Over here!" Everyone's head span around to stare at the mock guillotine, where Esmerelda's head resting on top of the puppet ones in the basket.

"GET HER!"

Esmerelda jumped off of the stage and was crowd-surfed away from the guards… who weren't quite as lucky in regards to the crowd-surfing aspect. With a lot of help from the crowd and her fellow gypsies, Esmerelda was able to dodge every attempt at capture made by the guards until she was helped up onto the top of a small stall where she disappeared with a twirl of a cloak and another cloud of smoke.

With the excitement dying down, Madellaine helped Quasimodo to his feet, wincing at the scent of the rotten fruit coming off of him.

Before she could even think about helping him to his feet, a hand grabbed the back of her dress and pulled her into a muscular chest.

"Don't think we won't be speaking about this later my sweet." Sarousch hissed into her ear, just as Frollo ordered Quasimodo to go back into Notre Dame, "Do not cause any more trouble for yourself."

Madellaine nodded frantically, rushing after Quasimodo, her own tears streaming down her cheeks as she heard what the crowd was saying about her friend. She nipped into the cathedral, just as Quasimodo shut the door, separating them from the rest of the world.


	3. Chapter 3

"You've chosen a magnificent prison… but it is a prison none the less. You take one step outside of this cathedral and you're ours!"

Frollo slammed the door shut and Esmerelda wasn't ashamed to admit that she panicked, racing to the large door and peeking through the gap only to hear guards saying "Surround the cathedral, the gypsy boy is not to escape."

Slamming the door shut, she fell to the ground, resting her back against the door as Djali cautiously made his way over. "Don't worry…" she whispered to her, "… if Frollo thinks he can keep us in here, he's wrong!"

"Don't act rashly my child…" the Archdeacon began, lighting the candles for the evening mass, "… you created… quite a stir this afternoon. It would be unwise to make Frollo or Sarousch even angrier."

Esmerelda scowled, "You saw that they were doing to those two! Letting the crowd treat them like this… I thought that if just one person could stand up to them then- " She sighed wearily and shook her head, "What do they have against people who are different anyway?"

"You can't right all the wrongs of the world…"

"Well nobody out there is going to help, that's for sure!"

The Archdeacon smile warmly at her, "Well, maybe someone in here can?" He wandered away as they reached a statue of the Virgin Mary and Baby Jesus.

Esmerelda sighed and began to pray.

"I don't know if you can hear me…or if you're even there. I don't know if you'll listen to a humble prayer…they tell me that I'm just an outcast. I shouldn't speak to you. Still I see your face and wonder…were you once an outcast too?"

She sighed and moved away from the statue, "God help the outcasts, hungry from birth. Show them the mercy, they don't find on Earth. God help my people, we look to you still. God help the outcasts, or nobody will."

She sat by the pews and listened to others within the cathedral pray. Some asked for wealth, some for fame, some for glory and others for love that they could physically hold in their hands. Esmerelda sighed again, "I ask or nothing, I can get by. But I know so many less lucky than I. Please help my people, the poor and down-trod. I thought we all were, the children of God."

There was silence for a few seconds before someone yelled out.

"You! What are you doing down here?!" Haven't you caused enough trouble already?!"

Esmerelda spun around in the direction of where the man was pointing and she just managed to catch a glimpse of the girl from the stage running towards the stairs, knocking over a candlestick in haste.

"Hey, wait!" She called out, following the blonde girl, "Hey, I just want to talk to you!"

….

Quasimodo frowned at the sight of the girl following Madellaine… the same girl from the Festival.

Dropping down from the rafters in front of his friend, he cut her off, "Why are you running?" he asked in confusion.

"I-I-I- "

"There you are!" Esmerelda cried out, huffing slightly, "I thought I'd lost you!"

Madellaine glanced around, only to see that Quasimodo had disappeared once again.

Traitor.

"I-I-I-I need to get going and, I-I-I have chores to do! It was nice to see you again and- " Madellaine felt like her heart was going to pop out of her chest as she started to back away

"Please wait!" Esmerelda begged, as she followed Madellaine into the living area "I just wanted to say sorry about what happened to your friend! I promise, I had no idea who he was and I would never have pulled him onto- "She paused in shock when they reached the bell tower, taking in the miniature village, the glass ornaments, "Wow…. What is this place?"

"This… this is where my friend lives." Madellaine couldn't help but glance up to the rafters, knowing that Quasimodo was probably watching.

"And… did he make all of these?"

Madellaine nodded in pride, "Broken glass is easy to find if you know where to look… aren't they amazing? He won't listen to me when I tell him that they are, but- " She cut herself off, aware that she was babbling.

"They really, really are." Esmerelda either didn't notice the babbling, or didn't care as she bent down to examine the mock-town a little closer, "If I could do all this, you wouldn't find me dancing on the streets for coins."

"But… you're a wonderful dancer."

Esmerelda flushed in delight at the compliment, "Well, it does keep bread on the table." Her eyes then focused on the two figures covered by the cloth, however, before she could have a closer look, Madellaine darted forwards.

"No, wait! He's not finished with them… he's very private about things like that."

Esmerelda stared at her for a few moments, before a soft smile appeared on her face. "He's very lucky to have someone like you."

They stared at each other for a few tense moments, before Esmerelda nervously cleared her throat. "And… he's lucky to have all this room to himself."

"Well…" Madellaine shrugged, "… It's not just him. There's the gargoyles and the bells of course… I can introduce you to them if you like?"

"Would your friend mind?"

There was a sharp knock on one of the beams up above, the sound echoing throughout the room. Madellaine smiled at the use of their special code, "No, he doesn't mind."

Gesturing for Esmerelda to follow her (ignoring how the goat shoved one last wooden sheep into his mouth), Madellaine raced up some stairs.

"I never knew there were so many!" Esmerelda gasped in amazement.

"There's little Sophia…and then Jeanne-Marie, Anne-Marie, Louise-Marie. Triplets, you know." Madellaine could still remember how excited she was as a little girl, first meeting all these bells.

"And who's this?" Esmerelda asked, staring up at the largest bell in the tower.

"Big Marie."

Esmerelda grinned as she ducked inside the bell, "HELLLLOOOOOO!" she yelled, chuckling as the sound echoed all around her.

And then she heard Madellaine giggling from outside.

"What?"

"Sorry…" the blonde-haired woman giggled, "… It-it looks like you're wearing a giant hat!" The beautiful giggling stopped, as Madellaine sighed, "But… that sounds really silly huh?"

"No, no, no!" Esmerelda was quick to reassure her, "I've never thought about it like that!" She then started to laugh, with Madellaine joining in.

"Y-yeah! It's a brass beret! A two-ton topper!" As she laughed, Madellaine managed to catch Quasimodo's eyes, flushing at the knowing look in his eyes. "A-Anyway.." she cleared her throat, "… would you like to see more?"

"Yes please!" Esmerelda moved to follow her again, up the stairs to where the entrance to the roof was.

"Good, because I've saved the best until last."

Opening the door, the pair made their way over to the edge, where Esmerelda gasped in shock and amazement, "Wow…" The sun was just above the horizon as it slowly set, the red, oranges and purples seemingly haven been painted on the sky. The buildings all seemed so different in this light, simply shadows in the distance, "… I bet the King himself doesn't have a view like this. I could stay up here forever."

"You could you know…"

Esmerelda sighed wearily, "No, I can't…"

"But you have sanctuary!"

"But not freedom…gypsies don't do so well inside stone walls." Esmerelda mimicked, altering her voice to sound like the old man.

"But you're not like other gypsies… they're evil."

Esmerelda frowned, turning back to her, "Who told you that?"

"Frollo… and my Master, Sarousch."

"Sarousch? The guy who runs the circus?" Esmerelda frowned, "But he's so… creepy! How could a man like that raise someone like you?"

Madellaine looked away, "He's not that bad… I tried to steal from him when I was a little girl. He could've called the guards on me, but he took me in instead. Raised me as his assistant… I owe him my life. It's not like I'm smart enough to do anything else.

"Who told you that. Sarousch?"

When Madellaine hesitated, Esmerelda gave her a reassuring smile, before reaching out to grab her hand, "Relax…" she whispered, gently pulling the other woman closer, "…I'm just going to read your palm." She stared at it for a few moments, umming and aahing, before gently running her fingers over her palm, "Okay, so you've got a long love line… that's good. This one, means that you're shy. Strange though."

"… What is?"

"I don't see any stupid lines… in fact, this line means that you're very creative."

Madellaine gently pulled her hand away and stared at it in shock, just as Esmerelda held out her own palm. "How about me. Do you think I have an evil line?"

"No!" Madellaine shook her head desperately, "No, you're good and kind and- "

"- And a gypsy… and maybe Frollo and Sarousch are wrong about the both of us."

When Esmerelda turned her attention back to the horizon, Madellaine couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for her. She was used to spending long hours up here… she wasn't. "Wait here." She whispered, running back inside, "Quasi? Quasimodo?"

When he dropped down behind her, she took his hands, "I need your help… we need your help."

…..

"Climb down?!" Esmerelda stared at the pair of them, "Are you sure?"

Quasimodo nodded, "I will carry you and Mady. I know I can do it."

"… Okay."

Madellaine climbed onto Quasi's back and Esmerelda clinging onto his neck, Djali in her arms, Quasimodo took a deep breath. This could actually be a lot trickier than he expected. "Don't be afraid okay?"

"I'm not scared."

Still carrying them, Quasi jumped off the side of the cathedral, using his spare hand to grab one of the gargoyles.

"Now, I'm scared!"

"The trick is not to look down!" Madellaine had her eyes squeezed shut as Quasi hopped onto the gargoyles down below.

"Have you two done this before?!"

"Not with two people."

From there, things went smoothly until they reached the tiled roof, where Esmerelda giggled nervously and patted Quasimodo on the shoulder, "Wow, you're quite the acrobat!"

"Thank yo-WOAH!"

The tiling underneath them broke and they all found themselves sliding down the roof at speed, all yelling in alarm. Thankfully, when they reached the end of the roof, Quasimodo was able to grab a hold of another gargoyle as the tile flew off into the distance, distracting the officers below.

Once the path was clear, the group were able to drop down to one of the statues.

"I hope you weren't scared." Madellaine whispered, shrinking back into the shadows to avoid being seen.

"Not a bit, right Djali?"

Djali didn't agree.

"I-I won't ever forget you."

There was a brief moment of silence, before Esmerelda leaned in and took her hand, "Come with me, leave this place… both of you!"

Madellaine shook her head, "I-I can't! I can't just abandon Sarousch like that!"

Quasimodo nodded in agreement.

"Then I'll come and see you!"

"Here? But Frollo and Sarousch and- "

"I'll come after sunset!"

"B-But, I need to train for the shows, and I'm not always here and- "

Madellaine was suddenly cut off when gentle lips pressed against her own. "Whatever's good for you…" she whispered when they broke apart, watching as Esmerelda removed something from around her neck and gave it to her.

"This is for whenever either of you need sanctuary. Remember, when you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand."

Before Madellaine could say anything, there was a sudden kerfuffle from further up the street and Quasimodo tensed.

"You need to go. Soldiers!"

Esmerelda nodded, kissing Madellaine on the cheek one last time, before leaping down and running off into the distance as the other two made their way back up to the bell tower.

However, just as they reached the top, Madellaine yelped as someone grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Sorry, I'm looking for Esmerelda?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry, I'm looking for Esmerelda?"

Before Madellaine could even react to the stranger, Quasimodo was leaping forwards and grabbing a torch from off the wall, waving it at the soldier threatingly.

"No soldiers! Sanctuary!"

"Quasi! Quasi!"

Quasimodo ignored her as the soldier protested.

"Woah, easy there!" the man gasped as he slowly backed away, "Wait, I just want to speak- "

"- Get out!"

"Please, you need to listen!"

"GO!"

Quasi grabbed the soldiers' collar and lifted him up off the ground. This is when the soldier realised he was fighting a losing battled.

"Look… will you tell her that I didn't mean to trap her in here, but it was the only way I could save her life… will you tell her?!"

"If you go! Now!"

"I'll go… but you need to put me down first."

It was only when Madellaine gently tugged on his shoulder, that Quasi backed off and set the soldier back down. The man rearranged himself, before giving Madellaine a soft smile, "Esmerelda's very lucky."

"W-why?"

"Because she has friends like you two."

The pair stood there in shock as the soldier walked away. Once the coast was clear, Madellaine finally relaxed, following Quasimodo into the tower.

"The nerve of him…" the hunchback grumbled, "… trying to steal your girl."

"My girl?"

"Esmerelda? Remember her?" Quasimodo smirked, "Beautiful, stunning, enchanting… all of the above?"

"B-but, she's not my girl!"

Silence.

"Really!" She shook her head and turned away from her friend, hiding her face, "I-I'm not like that, a-a-and even if I was, I-I don't think Esmerelda would be interested in someone like me."

She heard the joyful laughter of a young couple down below and smiled gently, "Remember all those times we'd watch people from up here… how we used to say that they had this kind of glow around them? Like Heaven's light… I never thought I'd ever get to experience something like that, but she… she was kind to me, kissed me and… I feel like everything is so much brighter now."

"Like Heaven's light." Quasimodo smiled softly at her, "I understand."

Madellaine returned the smile, turning her attention back to the view outside, waiting for Sarousch to return.

She was unaware of the battle going on across the city.

….

Phoebus stood to attention when he saw both Judge Frollo and Lord Sarousch exit the carriage early the next morning, now both aware that the gypsy girl had escaped.

Hopefully, they didn't know how.

Phoebus didn't want to think about what they'd do to the poor girl and her friend.

"Good morning Sirs." He greeted them, frowning at the look on Judge Frollo's face, "Are you alright?"

"I had… a little issue with the fireplace."

"I see. What would you like us to do?"

"Find the gypsy girl!"

Over the next couple of days, Phoebus found himself being dragged here, there and everywhere as Judge Frollo ordered everything that looked even remotely like a gypsy hiding place to be searched and ransacked, the gypsies dragged out in front of him.

Not even Lord Sarousch's circus was left unturned.

There was a lot of gold and jewellery hidden in those caravans.

The gypsies were offered a certain sum of money in order to give up the location of Esmerelda. Every time, the gypsies refused, and they were then arrested.

Lord Sarousch was clearly starting to lose his patience with the man who had once been his friend.

But it was Phoebus who snapped first.

He saved the baker's family and received an arrow to the shoulder for his troubles.

'It still remained his highest honour' he mused to himself as he fell ff the horse and into the freezing water down below, before everything went dark.

…..

Esmerelda watched in horror as the soldier fell into the water, knowing that his armour would cause him to sink and drown in less than a minute. With the coast clear, she dived into the water, stripping Phoebus of his armour and dragging him out, eyes automatically turning towards Notre Dame.

….

"We've looked everywhere for the gypsy girl and there's still no sign of her!" reported the new Captain of the Guards.

Frollo started to mutter angrily to himself, causing Sarousch to frown in concern.

"We had the entire cathedral surrounded… guards at every door, there was no way that she could have escaped. Unless-" Frollo glanced up at the cathedral, where he could hear the bells ringing for the evening mass.

…

Quasimodo knew that it wasn't looking good. The city was on fire and there still had been no news about Esmerelda.

"Quasi?" Madellaine moved to sit next to him, "Is there any sign of her?"

Silently, he shook his head, before taking a deep breath, "She'll be fine. She'll be one step ahead of everyone and out of harms way."

"You really think that?"

He nodded, "Once everything's calmed down, she'll be back."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because she likes you… she'll be back. Where's she going to meet someone else like you?"

Madellaine still seemed unsure, but before she could say anything, there was a quiet voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"Mady? Quasi?"

Madellaine gasped in shock, running down to the back entrance and pulling Esmerelda into a big hug, surprising even herself, "I knew you'd come back!" she whispered.

Hugging her back, Esmerelda sighed in relief, "You've both already done so much for me… but I need your help again."

"Anything!"

Madellaine's face fell when she saw another gypsy carry a familiar face inside, "This is Phoebus, he was the Captain of the Guards." Esmerelda began, "He's been hurt and now he's wanted, just like me. I knew he'd be safe here… please?"

Filling Madellaine's silence, Quasimodo called out from his position. "Come on, up here! He showed them his bed, where they could lie Phoebus down on, just as the ex-captain of the guard stirred back to life.

"Esmerelda?" the man groaned.

"Sssssh…" Esmerelda whispered, "… You'll stay here until you're well enough to move."

She grabbed a bottle of wine, just as Phoebus tried to push himself into a seated position, "Great, I could use a- AAAAAHHH! That… doesn't feel like a good year."

As Esmerelda got to stitching up the wound, she rolled her eyes, "That family owes you their lives. You're either the bravest soldier I've ever met, or the craziest."

"Ex-soldier, remember?" Phoebus hissed in pain, "Ah! Why is it, whenever we meet, I end up bleeding?"

She finished off the stitches and sighed, "You're lucky… that arrow almost pierced your heart."

Phoebus's reply was unheard as Madellaine watched from the side-lines. Resisting the urge to cry, she turned away from the scene.

"Mady…" It was Esmerelda, "… Mady are you okay?"

Madellaine nodded silently.

"You don't look like it…" Esmerelda was clearly confused.

"I'm fine."

Before Esmerelda could say anything else, Quasimodo suddenly jumped down between them, "Frollo is here!" he hissed, turning to Esmerelda and her friend, "You need to get out of here, quickly, go down the South Tower stairs!"

"Mady…" Esmerelda sighed, "… please be careful, please keep him safe."

"… I will."

Once the two gypsies had disappeared, Quasimodo began to panic, "We need to hide him, now!"

He dragged Phoebus from the bed, pulling him over to a table, stuffing Phoebus underneath and replacing the cloth to hide him from view.

A few minutes later Frollo entered the room.

"J-Judge Frollo!" Madellaine stammered, "Where's- "

"- Sarousch has vowed to lie low until all this had passed over." Frollo smiled, "So I volunteered to spend time with both of you."

Behind them, Quasimodo was hurriedly setting up the table, placing cups and plates on the table.

"You look nervous my dear." Frollo whispered, "Is something wrong?"

"N-No!"

"Oh but there is… there's something wrong with both of you."

Madellaine continued to shake her head in denial.

"You're not eating."

At this, both Madellaine and Quasimodo shoved the food into their mouths, covering up any groans of pain with coughing or sneezing. Thankfully, Frollo seemed none-the-wiser.

"Is there… something different in here?"

As Frollo pushed himself to his feet and made his way over to the table that contained the wooden city, Quasimodo immediately tensed up.

"This one…" Frollo whispered, lifting a family wooden figure up, "… this one is new, isn't it?"

Before either of them could answer, Frollo continued, a feral growl breaking free, "I know you both helped her to escape!" he snarled, knocking Madellaine to the ground as Quasimodo shrank back in fear, "And now all of Paris is burning because of you two!"

"She was k-kind to us!"

"That wasn't kindness, it was cunning! Gypsies aren't capable of real love! Think about it! Think about Quasimodo's mother, think about the people who abandoned you on the streets!"

Madellaine's breath stopped in her throat as Frollo sneered at them. They remained in this position for a few minutes until Frollo cleared his throat and straightened back up. "But what hope could poor children like you have against her heathen ways…" he stabbed through the wooden figure, holding it over a lit candle until it started to burn, "… No Madellaineer, she will soon be out of our lives and then we will all be free."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I know where the gypsy hideout is and tomorrow morning, I will attack with a thousand men!"

Frollo left the room and headed out of the cathedral. When the coast was clear, there was a groaning under the table as Phoebus slowly emerged. "We need to find the Court of Miracles. If Frollo gets there before us- " he stopped and glanced back at the pair, "-Are you coming?"

Madellaine shrank back on herself as Quasimodo made his way up to the rafters, "I-I can't!"

"I thought you were her friends!"

"I-I can't disobey Frollo, neither of us can!"

Phoebus glanced up at the ceiling, where Quasimodo was lurking, before shaking his head and growling, "She stood up for you, for both of you! You've got a funny way of showing it!"

Silence.

Phoebus threw his good arm into the air in exasperation, "Well I'm not going to stand by and watch Frollo massacre hundreds of innocent lives!"

And then he stormed out.

When Quasimodo dropped down behind her, she sighed and rolled her eyes, "What? What am I supposed to do? Walk into the court and rescue her like the heroes in those stories? She already has her knight in shining armour and it isn't me!"

She sighed wearily, "Sarousch is right… Frollo is right…. I'm not a hero, I'm just a- a stupid little girl." She ran her fingers gently over the palm lines of her left hand, before reaching into her dress and pulling out the necklace that Esmerelda had given her. She ran her fingers over the band, until she was tapped on the shoulder.

Turning around, she spotted Quasimodo holding her travelling cloak…. Which she then grabbed.

"… I must be out of my mind!" She threw the cloak on and raced after Phoebus, grabbing the soldiers arm, "Wait!"

Phoebus turned around, frowning when he only saw her. "What about your friend."

"The last time he came out of his tower, he was humiliated." Madellaine sighed, "I don't blame him for staying in there."

"Well, I'm glad you changed your mind."

"I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for her."

Stunned by her sudden show of boldness, Phoebus was silent for a few seconds, before taking a deep breath, "So… you know where she is?"

"Well, no..." She pulled the necklace out from her dress and handed it to Phoebus, "… but she said that this will help to find her,"

"Excellent… what is it?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, maybe it's in code… Latin or French?"

Madellaine tuned him out, eyes focused on the pendant, "When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand." She whispered, reaching out to grab the pendant.

"What?!"

"It's the city!" Madellaine cried out in excitement, running her fingers over the woven pattern,

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a map… look, here's the cathedral, and then the river and this right here must be-"

"Look, I've seen maps before and-"

"I've spent hours looking out at this city, and I know what it looks like from above!

"- this isn't a map!"

Madellaine took a deep breath and straightened up as much as she could, not wanting to back down. Eventually, Phoebus rolled his eyes and sighed, "Okay, you think it's a map… whatever. But if we want to help Esmerelda, we have to work together, okay?"

"I know… I know."

…

The 'map' led them to the cemetery where a large grave stood, the symbol on the map clearly engraved on the headstone.

"Maybe there's an inscription?" Phoebus started to examine the grave, only to stop as he watched Madellaine try to shift the large stone, "Here, let me help."

Once they moved the stone, they saw stairs leading down into the darkness. Slowly, they both climbed into the grave and headed down the stairs, with Phoebus still holding the torch tightly. Madellaine winced at the stench, "Is this the Court of Miracles?"

"Offhand, I'd say it was the Court of Ankle-deep sewage… we must be in the catacombs." Skeletons lined the walls, prompting Phoebus to smirk, "Kinda makes you wish you got out more, right?"

Madellaine shook her head, keeping her eyes on the filthy water, not wanting to look at any of the skeletons, "No. I just want to warn Esmerelda and then get out!"

They were silent for a few moments, before Phoebus shook his head, "We should have run into some trouble by now."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, a guard? A trap?"

And then everything went dark.

"Or an ambush."

Suddenly the pair of them were grabbed and their hands were tied behind their backs. A familiar voice then piped up as the lights came back on.

"Well, well, well…what have we here?!"

"Trespassers!"

"Spies!"

Phoebus and Madellaine began to protest, "We're not spies, you- MMMPH!" "You need to listen to- MMMPH!"

"Don't interrupt me! You're very clever to have found our hideaway, unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale!"

The pair were lifted onto the shoulders of the other gypsies and carried through the catacombs until they reached a large open space… complete with a scaffold and two nooses.

"Gather round everyone, it's good 'noose' tonight! A double header! A couple of spies, but not just any spies! Frollo's loyal Captain of the Guards, and Sarousch's wicked little assistant."

Personally, Madellaine felt that was a bit harsh. She just stood there looking pretty.

Ropes were placed around their necks, and at that moment, Madellaine knew she was going to die.

"Any last words?" asked the gypsy king, chuckling as both Phoebus and Madellaine tried to protest behind their gags, "Ha! That's what they all say!"

"Now that we've seen all the evidence-"

"Wait I object!"

"Overruled!"

"I object!"

"QUIET!"

"We find you totally innocent, which is the worst crime of all…so you're going to hang!"

Phoebus and Madellaine tensed as they waited for the floor to drop out from underneath them.

"WAIT!" Esmerelda burst through the crowd and climbed up onto the stage as both Phoebus and Madellaine sighed in relief, calling out her name through the gags, "These two aren't spies!"

"Well, why didn't they say so?!"

"WE DID SAY SO! "WE DID SAY SO!"

"This is the guard who saved the bakers' family…" Explained Esmerelda as she untied the pair, "… and Madellaine helped me escape the bell tower!"

Phoebus took the opportunity to step forwards, "We came to warn you! Frollo knows where you're hiding and is planning to attack at dawn!"

The crowd were clearly starting to panic as Esmerelda tried to calm them down and reassure them, "Then we shouldn't waste any time standing here. Grab everything that you can!"

As the crowd dispersed, Esmerelda turned to Phoebus and frowned, "You really shouldn't be walking about." She scolded, "You took a huge risk coming here. I know we don't seem grateful, but we are, honestly."

Madellaine turned away from the pair, not wanting to show Esmerelda how the two of them affected him. She was quickly spun around, with Phoebus still talking to Esmerelda, "Don't thank me, thank Madellaine here. We never would have found this place without her."

"Nor would I!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Nor would I!"

Madellaine, Phoebus and Esmerelda spun around in shock as guards filled the large courtyard, seizing everyone they could lay a hand on and aiming their guns at the rest. At the top of the stair stood Frollo and Sarousch, the latter of whom was looking like he'd rather be anywhere else but here.

"After twenty years of searching, the Court of Miracles is finally mine!" Frollo made his way down the stairs, standing in front of Madellaine, "Sarousch, I apologise for anything I might have said in the past. She did end up being useful."

Madellaine shook her head in denial, "No, no, no!"

"What are you talking about?" Esmerelda growled, pulling against the guards that held her back.

"I mean, that she led me right to your little hideout!"

"Liar!"

Frollo smirked, before turning his attention to Phoebus. "And look who else I've caught in my net, Captain Phoebus, back from the dead! Another one of those miracles… soon to be rectified."

He turned away from the trio and grinned, "There'll be a little…bonfire outside the cathedral tomorrow and you're all invited! Lock them up!"

"No!" yelled Madellaine as she tried to stop Frollo, only to yelp in pain as a back-hand sent her crashing to the ground.

"You didn't train this one very well." Frollo sneered at Sarousch, before gesturing to a couple of guards, "Take her back to the tower, and make sure she stays there."

…..

That evening, everyone crowded around the cathedral as the guards finished the final touches to the bonfire. The crowd muttered and gasped as Esmerelda was dragged to the stake and tied to it, as the wood was piled around her.

Frollo stood on the platform and read out a list of charges, "The prisoner Esmerelda has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft. The punishment is death!"

At this the crowd went wild, crying out proclamations of Esmerelda's innocence and Frollo's madness, trying to push past the guards. The other gypsies were being kept in large cages within the courtyard, including a beaten-down Sarousch.

Apparently, he still counted as a traitorous gypsy, despite everything that he'd done for Frollo.

At all of the commotion that was going on outside of the cathedral, the Archdeacon had attempted to stop the madness, but found himself being forced back into the stone building by a couple of guards.

Frollo was carefully handed a burning torch as he turned to face Esmerelda, "Your time has come gypsy…you stand upon the edge of the abyss. But it is not too late...I can still save you from the flames of this world and the next…" He leaned closer to Esmerelda (who was leaning back as far as she could), "…choose me or the fire!"

Esmerelda growled and spat in the man's face, smirking triumphantly as it hit its mark.

Frollo wiped the spit from his face and turned to face the crowd again. "The gypsy girl has refused to repent! Her evil ways have caused harm to the minds of every individual in Hell's Kitchen!"

…

Meanwhile, high up in the bell tower, Quasimodo frantically paced in front of Madellaine, "You have to snap out of it!" he begged her, "Esmerelda needs your help!"

Madellaine shrugged, "This is all my fault…"

"I'm going to break that chain and- "

"- NO!" Madellaine kicked out at him, ignoring the hurt look on his face.

"Madellaine… you can't let Frollo do this!"

"He already has…"

Quasimodo's face dropped in shock, "So that's it? You're just going to give up?"

Silence.

"You know, that chain isn't what's holding you back!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Quasimodo took a step back in shock, before sighing and shaking his head, "Alright Mady… I'll leave you alone." He backed back into the shadows and back u into the rafters.

And so she was alone.

Madellaine slumped there in silence until she heard the ending of Frollo's little speech.

"For justice! For Paris! And for her own salvation! It is now time to send this demon, back to where she came!"

As soon as she heard the wood crackle and saw the smoke rising into the air, Madellaine found herself screaming in fear.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She pulled at the chains desperately, the sounds of Esmerelda coughing weakly spurring her on…. But to no avail.

Suddenly, she spotted Quasimodo rush past her, quickly snapping the chains before grabbing some rope and tying it to one end of the turret, using it to swing down from the bell tower and onto the platform below. Watching from the tower, she saw her friend knock the guards out, grabbing Esmerelda before swinging back to Notre Dame, ignoring the screams of Frollo on the platform below.

He quickly scaled up the walls of the cathedral until he reached the balcony and with all of his strength, he raised Esmerelda into the air and cried out to the crowd below, "SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY!"

Down on the platform, Frollo gestured to new captain. "Captain! Storm the cathedral!"

Up in the bell tower, Madellaine watche as Quasi carefully placed Esmerelda on his bed, before he turned to her. "Don't worry. She'll be safe now."

Together they rushed out, with Quasimodo lifting a wooden beam off the ground and letting it fall down to the courtyard below, crushing Frollo's carriage.

Frollo growled when he heard some of his guards running away, "Come back here you cowards!" He turned to the remaining guards, "You men, pick up that beam! We've got a cathedral to storm!" The guards that were standing by the cages quickly hurried over, leaving one lone man on his own.

Phoebus quickly looped his arm around the guy's neck, "Alone at last!" He whacked the guy over the head, knocking him out and grabbing his keys. As the guards tried to knock down the door of the cathedral with the wooden beam, Phoebus climbed on top of his cage and called out to the crowd. "Everyone listen! Frollo has persecuted you, ruined your city and now they have declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it?!"

The crowd cried out their refusal and pushed past the police, grabbing whatever weapon they could find and running towards Notre Dame.

Madellaine threw bricks down at the oncoming guards as Quasimodo heated up a cauldron of hot, metaled metal. Just as the beam of wood knocked down the door, the heated metal was ready and Quasimodo tipped it over the edge, so that the molten liquid poured out of the open balcony and the turrets.

The guards ran away in fear, as Frollo leaned closer to the door in order to avoid being boiled alive.

Once the flood stopped, Frollo made his way to the hole in the door and climbed through it.

"Frollo!" The Archbishop yelled as he came down the stairs, "Have you gone mad?! I will not tolerate this attack on the House of God!"

Frollo snarled and side-stepped the man before pushing him down the couple of stairs. "Get out of my way old man… The hunchback and I have some unfinished business…" He made his way up to the tower and locked the door behind him, "…and this time, you're not going to interfere!"

….

Madellaine burst through the door in joy, "We've done it Esmerelda! We've beaten them back! Come and see!"

Silence.

She made her way over the bed, "Esmerelda, wake up! Esmerelda you're safe now!"

Still nothing.

"Esmerelda? Oh no…" She desperately spooned up some water and held it to Esmerelda's lips… still nothing. Madellaine shook her head in denial as she lifted Esmerelda's head off of the pillow and gently took her hand in her own, "No, no, no!"

She faintly heard the door shut behind her before tears began to stream down her face as she cradled Esmerelda in her arms. She sat there crying for what seemed like hours…until she heard the door creak open once again and felt a hand being placed on her shoulder.

A hand that definitely wasn't Quasimodo's.

"You killed her." She hissed, laying Esmerelda back down.

"It's my job Madellaine…horrible as it is. I hope you can forgive me…" Madellaine continued to sob, holding tightly onto Esmerelda's hand. "There, there…." Cooed Frollo soothingly, "…I know it hurts Madellaine, but soon your suffering will soon be over."

It was at this moment, that Madellaine glanced up, seeing the shadow of a knife raising above her, prompting her to spin around in fear. However, before the knife could make contact, a large hand grabbed Frollo's arm, wrenching the knife out of his hand and throwing the old man against the wall.

"Quasimodo! Quasimodo! Listen to me!" ordered Frollo

"No! You listen!" Maddellaine interrupted, "Ever since we were children, you and Sarousch told us that the world was a dark, cruel place, but you the only thing cruel about it is people like you two!"

As Madellaine screamed this, Quasimodo snapped the feeble blade in half, throwing it to the ground.

"Mady?"

Madellaine and Quasimodo spun around in shock, with Madellaine darting forwards in glee. "Esmerelda!"

And then she heard Frollo snarl "She lives".

Within seconds of hearing this, Quasimodo had scooped Esmerelda into his arms, with Madellaine clinging onto his back, running out of the room and hanging off one of the turrets in order to hide.

There was silence for a few moments, before Frollo's head appeared above them, a wicked smirk on his face. "Leaving so soon?"

"Hold on!" Quasimodo yelled, as they started to leap from turret to turret in order to escape the sword's blade. They leapt from turret to turret until Quasimodo managed to get far enough away, giving him enough time to hoist Esmerelda back onto the balcony.

Madellaine however, didn't have enough time before the sword came down again. Her and Quasimodo pulled themselves up onto a turret.

"I should have known you'd risk your life to safe her…" snarled Frollo, "…just as your own Mother died trying to save you boy!"

Quasimodo was thrown by this admission, "What?!"

"And now I'm going to do what I should have done twenty years ago!" Frollo used his robes to try and blind the pair, trying to cover their faces. Quasimodo lost his balance and fell, thankfully managing to catch himself on a lower part of the cathedral.

Madellaine however, wasn't as lucky, the robe blinding her and sending her falling as well and Frollo yanked at her. Esmerelda dived forwards and managed to catch Madellaine before she could fall to her death.

"Mady! Mady! You've got to hold on!"

Frollo laughed at their struggle, raising the sword high in the air. "And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pits of hell!"

However, before he was able to bring the sword down, the part of the balcony he was standing on cracked, causing Frollo to lose his balance and grab onto the nearest turret. The last thing Madellaine heard was Frollo screaming as he fell down to his death…

"Madellaine…" groaned Esmerelda, "…No, Madellaine…Ma-NOOO!"

Madellaine's hand slipped through Esmerelda's grip and she closed her eyes in preparation for the end…only it didn't come. After about a five second fall, Madellaine felt herself being caught by a familiar pair of arms and being dragged back into the cathedral.

"I've got you Mady." Quasimodo whispered, as Madellaine gasped in relief and pulled the man into a hug.

"Quasi!" yelled Esmerelda as she arrived at the bottom of the stairs, "Madellaine!"

Madellaine grinned as Esmerelda ran into her arms, "I thought I'd lost you…" whispered Esmerelda.

"Are you alright?"

Esmerelda nodded slowly, only to realise just how close they were together. However, before they could pull away, a large hand gently grabbed their hands, pulling them back together.

Spurred on by Quasimodo's accepting smile, Mady took a deep breath and leant in for a kiss, unable to stop herself from smiling when it was returned.

…..

"Come on Quasi…" whispered Esmerelda reassuringly, "… just take our hands."

They were both standing in the doorway of the cathedral, the applause sounding like thunder outside.

"It'll be okay Quasi."

As the two women gently pulled Quasimodo out into the fresh air, the crowd gasped in shock. The silence was over-whelming, until a small girl slowly walked up the steps, placing a gentle hand on Quasimodo's face, before wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Three cheers for Quasimodo and Madellaine!" cried out a familiar voice and the crowd burst into cheers, not seeming to notice Esmerelda and Mady's conjoined hands.

They were finally free.


End file.
